


Come on home

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: To pleasure the saints [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Courier after doing the biggest heist. After being worn down. Poisoned by gas. Has one of the few biggest challenges ahead of him.Needs to convince a survivor to let go and to rejoice with a old long flame. Hopefully he can convince them to join him on his way back home carrying goodies.





	Come on home

**Author's Note:**

> I hated that I couldnt convince Christine to leave and instead join me at lucky 38 and live a happy life with her love Veronica. 
> 
> But NOOOO we cant have a happy ending. Just note it's been a very long time since I had written anything.

"Don't go anywhere-" That was all I needed to convince the once sane Brotherhood Elder to come out of hiding. But there wasn't much time left. 

 

Having all my pocket full of pure and genuine gold bars. Worth too much for me to list. With each bar was in excellent condition, with exceptions of scratches here and there over certain parts of its metallic body.

 

However it weighted too damn much but I'm not letting that damn insane man have each and every gold bar. That would be a little taste of victory for him. No, take them all. Get rid of all its it's worth so no one else can get trapped by the ideal of treasure waiting in this hellish casino. 

  
  


Opening the vaults door, I hurried in the slowest pace. Hoping to hide behind some weird big boxy thing with electricity shooting out every so often. That's when the sound of a unique metal door open interrupts my monologue. 

 

I needed to wait. Listening to the ground that tells me everything. Listening to the old bones footsteps get closer by every second. Slowly I moved to my right as he moved to my left. To his doom; thanks to Sincaler’s note that he left behind for the once lovely lady Vera Keyes. However they are both dead, and only I can tell their full story. 

 

As he was far away from me. I made a swift but slow run to the metal door. I barely made it as the old bat triggered the trap that was left for anyone who dare reached the vault. The vault of the sinful greed. There's been some vaults I walked through, but this vault there was mixtures of sadness, greed, anger, and a bit of understanding. 

 

As I made it through those metal doors I can hear a madman screeching through the empty walls. I shouted back to him, “This was your own damn fault, old man. You should've learned when to quit when you had the chance. But your a killer.And I made a promise to Christine that you won't come back alive won't. And you definitely won't.” 

 

I can feel my collar beep fast and the ground shaking. As I touch the elevator, I knew I gained myself freedom as well as Christine, Dean, and to God or Dog. Knowing they are no longer attached to my life nor am I attached to theirs. 

 

But my work isn't done. No, Christine doesnt deserves this. Walking through each corridor that line this suits. Soon enough I found her, sitting by the window with her gun. Quietly, I laid down my bag, which made a loud thunk once it touch the ground. Silently without much to say, sat down to the seat beside her looking through the window. However distant, thinking of my favorite blond, witty, but kind doctor who is very much worried. 

 

“I've already made up my mind.” Still looking ahead to the ugly red skies. “I know.” breathing has been difficult for the past month. Having my collar off hasn't made it easier to forget that I'm no longer trapped here. Bounded by a trigger happy, sing-a-song, destructive collar. “You can leave. You cannot change my mind.” Still haven't looked away. I could hear Vera’s hologram scream to be let go. To call back to Sincaler. But he cannot answer the dead. He cannot go to her since she is only a hologram. 

 

I couldn't help but think of the ‘what if’s’ if I've never read the terminal thoroughly and went to the other  message that was certainly a trap for a certain someone. But I shouldn't think about that. 

 

“Even if I said you don't have to live here. If I said you can go back to your love one. If I said you don't have to go back to the brotherhood of steel at all. That your love one is no longer welcomed back in the brotherhood of steel. That you can live a new life. A new beginning. Only that I ask that you let go.” having said everything I had into that. It still feels in my heart that it's still never enough. That I couldn't convince her to go back to Veronica. Poor innocent Veronica. 

 

Someone who is no longer family with the Brotherhood of steel. Who watched the Followers die because they thought she had told them their secrets when really they haven't. Watching that destroy her soul. Not just once but twice. Watching her only family die on themselves. I had hoped Christine would change her mind and joined with me. 

 

However I know some people can be stubborn as hell. I've met my fair share of some and when I look in the mirror. “I was so convinced that when I found Benny, the one who shot me twice in the head, that I could ask him about my history. Ask him did I had someone whom I loved? Or people who care for me? But instead I got nothing. Only a chip, an engraved flip lighter, a cigarette, and a single bullet still in my head. The other was out but the one in my head. No, it was stuck there…” 

 

Taking a deep breath, I swiftly stood up from the chair as I walked to my bag, “I've had hoped and hoped that whatever God or Devil who graced me with another chance to live. I owe them so, soo much but I still don't know who I am. Who am I, who has no history?” 

 

Lugging the bag over my bruised shoulder, “Why I'm telling you this, is that you have another chance to live the way you want to live. No Brotherhood Elder to stand in your way for a love life. Something you've deserved since you left to find  **him** . To kill  **him** . You at least deserve this much… if you happened to change your mind just know I'm not going to run for awhile but hopefully make it back home to the Lucky 38.” 

 

Closing my eyes for only a brief moment, keeping my back to Christine I walked with a heavy shoulder. With the burden of the next battle of Hoover Dam and learning someone else knows for my history. The Divide is where I going to find this other person. One who knows my past like a lake over wet sand. 

 

With a little smirk, I left the casino for my last and final time. Because fuck this hellhole! I want to cuddle with my blond doctor. Even though I have a lot to explain to him. 

 

Just as I reached the gates to my exit, “To begin again, but knowing when to let it go. You've convinced me. Hows Veronica?” hearing Christine behind me filled me with hope of some new. Something hopefully happy. “Well it's a long story.” 

 

“We got a long road ahead of us. I think we got a ton of time to talk about Veronica.” 

 

“Okay so I met Veronica as I 188-" 


End file.
